


Late Night Adventures

by reina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina/pseuds/reina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mamma!" he yelled, letting go of the pretexts of 'manners' his mother always went on about. He heard a gasp and the ruffle of the sheets as she made her way out of bed and over towards him.<br/>Short one-shot. Fluffy-fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Adventures

This is the first piece I've written for this fandom. The story is set many years before Emma Swan strolls into town, so clearly it's not a very action packed one-shot, but you can't expect something like that from something so... fluffy.

The source of my inspiration:  


* * *

 

The little boy's eyes flew open as he felt a familiar stirring in his belly. Sitting up quickly, he jumped out of bed and rushed down the hallway, as fast as his short legs could take him, into the master bedroom. The dim light from the hallway flooded into the room, allowing him to just make out the shape of his mother laying in bed.

"Mamma!" he yelled, letting go of the pretexts of 'manners' his mother always went on about. He heard a gasp and the ruffle of the sheets as she made her way out of bed and over towards him.

"Henry? What's going on? Are you alright?" she asked, terrified that somehow the past few years of happiness she felt with this boy were coming to an end. Desperately fearing that her fake town and her fake status have been discovered and everyone's identity revealed, she crouched down, looking at him intently. The boy suddenly grew timid and placed his hand on his tummy, looking up at her in the dim room through big green eyes.

"Remember when you said if I get _that_ feeling, I have to tell you."

"What feeling, Henry?" Regina asked, her heart pounding furiously.

"That I have to go poo," he said quietly, a giggle bubbling up past his lips. Regina's shoulders dropped.

"Oh…" she sighed in relief. "Okay, let's go to the toilet then." Henry turned towards the door and began walking, knowing she would be following him. Regina watched him go, a slight smile forming on her lips, as her heart swelled with pride for her little boy. He made his way down the hallway, now with a bounce in his step, proud of himself for being a big boy.

As he adjusted himself on the toilet seat, he watched his mother sit across from him on the edge of the tub, a book in hand. He eyed the colourful cover and grinned.

"You're reading to me again?" he exclaimed, surprised that his mother would read to him, even after his bed time.

"Of course! This is probably going to take a while… _and_ I'm proud of you," she said, a small smile gracing her features.

"Yes!"

"You really like books, don't you, little one?" she asked, tilting her head to look at his radiating smile, her heart squeezed in her chest.

"Mhm… but I'm happy that you're proud of me too," he said, bobbing his head.

"I'm always proud of you, Henry."

"Love you, Mamma," he sighed happily. Regina looked at him intently, fighting back the tears welling in her eyes. She was never going to get used to those words. First off, she had never expected to here those words a few years ago, yet now it was her reality.

"I love you too," she responded quietly, as though she didn't want someone to hear them and rip this moment from her. Regina lifted herself off the tub, planting a kiss on his head. Settling back on her perch, she opened the book and looked up at him again. "Now," she said with a smile. "Which Dr. Seuss story do you want me to read this time?"


End file.
